The proposed research project will investigate the forerunners of gender and race stereotypes in young children. A review of current research shows that children exhibit evidence of both gender and race stereotypes by the age of three, suggesting that important socialization and information processing with regard to these person categorizations occurs during the first three years of life. While earlier global theories have pinpointed later developmental periods as more important, these recent findings suggest the need for studying much younger children in a more comprehensive and systematic way. A longitudinal study is proposed that will assess children and their families at seven time points, beginning when the child is 6 months of age and extending through 36 months. Subjects will be drawn from both White and Black samples. A theoretical model is proposed which delineates a developmental sequence of eight stages for both race and gender stereotype development. This model also generates predictions with regard to how a number of cognitive and socialization factors may affect the development of both gender and race stereotypes. The variegated data collection proposed is based upon this model. The study will provide a unique normative-descriptive data base that can be used for future conceptualization and intervention efforts.